Yejide Akiloye
Yejide Akiloye was a contestant in Firevivor: Redemption Island. She received 10th place, after winning two duels on Redemption Island, and being the first person voted out. She eventually returned for Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures. She was placed on the Peleliu tribe, eventually merging into the *SWAYS* tribe, where she was voted out 5th and became the 2nd member of the jury. Yejide eventually went on to compete in Redvivor: Game Changers, where she got Xth. Biography Yejide Akiloye is a spoken word artist and a poet. She lives alone in a New York City apartment, and is constantly in fear of her ex-boyfriend coming back to slander her with vicious words. While not writing poetry, she works at a coffee shop as a waitress, and gets along well with many people. However, she ends up annoying them while she rambles lines of poetry to their faces. This rambling usually causes the customer's coffee to become cold. ''Firevivor: Redemption Island ''Profile Name (Age): Yejide Akiloye (23) Tribe Designation: Loa Loa Current Residence: New York, New York Occupation: Spoken word artist Personal Claim to Fame: My poetry under the coffee shop tables. Inspiration in life: Oprah because she speaks eloquently, like me. Hobbies: Writing/performing poetry, wailing, dancing, and watching the Jerry Springer Show Pet Peeves: Deaf people 3 Words to Describe You: Poetic, nice, beautiful Survivor Contestant You are Most Like: Not Semhar, maybe Francesca. Reason for Being on Survivor: To spread my poetic love. Why you think you’ll “survive” Survivor: My poetry will get people to side with me. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I think I'll win Survivor because I'm very poetic and beautiful. I will win people over with my words. Firevivor: Redemption Island ''Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures ''Profile Name (Age): Yejide Akiloye (24) Tribe Designation: Peleliu Current Residence: Brooklyn, New York Occupation: Spoken word artist Personal Claim to Fame: Appearing on TMZ after my first DUI! Inspiration in life: Edgar Allen Pollen. Hobbies: Writing/performing poetry, wailing, dancing, and watching the Jerry Springer Show Pet Peeves: Deaf people 3 Words to Describe You: Poetic, nice, beautiful Survivor Contestant You are Most Like: Me! Reason for Being on Survivor: To spread my poetic love. Why you think you’ll “survive” Survivor: My poetry will get people to side with me. It's majestic. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: It's my second shot, I'm ready to win! Firedvivor: Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures ''Redvivor: Game Changers ''Profile Name (Age): Yejide Akiloye (29) Tribe Designation: TBA Current Residence: Brooklyn, New York Occupation: Spoken word artist Personal Claim to Fame: Getting my tell-all book "Redviving Redvivor" published! Inspiration in life: Edgar Allen Pollen. Hobbies: Writing/performing poetry, dancing, signing my books for underprivileged children Pet Peeves: Deaf people, blind people 3 Words to Describe You: Poetic, nice, inspirational Why you think you’ll “redvive” Redvivor: Um, I wrote a book on it? You've probably heard of it. It's called-. Why you think you will be the sole REDVIVOR: Pre-game alliances. Trivia *She was played by Sunslicer2. *She named the merged tribe *SWAYS* in Firedvivor. *In Firedvivor, Yejide only voted for people that made the Final 2.